On a Path Of Thorns and Roses
by Shattering Windows
Summary: Jahar, the unknown wife of Prince Alloran finally gets a story of her own; from the days of her courtship with Alloran to his return home. Chp. 6 up after a VERY long hiatus.
1. 01

Author's note: This is my first posted fan fic story so um, be nice please...tell me if the story sucks, but tell me why at least. Thank you....throws you all cookies for at least looking.   
  
=Telepathy  
  
"On a Path of Thorns and Roses"  
  
Chapter:01  
  
I remember that day quite clearly, even now, despite the societal practice of my people to simply pretend bad things didn't happen. As I travel to my employment as a scientist, I am supposed to simply pretend I don't see the subtle movement of eyestalks and slight leg movements giving away secret sharing. The look of superiority and slight distaste in the eyes of the other females of my community as I give the required, Good Morning to them and they reply purposely halfheartedly. The fact that all my hard years of research on Quantum viruses has been handed to someone else and I am expected to be happy with simple cure testing on cloned organs. The subtle snubbing of other warriors wives of phasing me out of all of their social activities, my once friends.  
  
I'm so sorry Jahar, but I just can't possibly invite your family to my daughter's wedding, you see my husband said only our family and his colleague's family may attend. And Alloran...well, we all know about him don't we?  
  
Or...  
  
I'm sorry Jahar, but the gathering at my home is to reward only Princes with their family, and Alloran is....well, not really a Prince anymore is he?  
  
No, all he is to them is first the disgraced prince, now the half-wit who was stupid enough to get himself infested and disgrace on people, and I his idiot wife who still defends his name when I can, who loved him even when he was cold and distant after his fall from glory.  
  
Sometimes, I cannot help but to think they are right, that I should abandon Alloran, marry one of the males who have come to court me, age has not been too unkind to me. After all, as my sister keeps telling me, there is a good chance that Alloran will not survive the war, Visser Three is a hated enemy of our people and our warriors would kill Alloran as well without a second thought. Or when I could not break open his heart after The Hork Bajir World, how I still do not know to this very day what he was even disgraced for. Just that he withdrew into himself, and how I had this hope one day he would be himself again, the Alloran I had fallen in love with. With the delightful sense of humor, brave, bold, chivalrous, and very in love with me. The father who led his son to his guide tree and embarked all the stories of our people upon the eager ears, or who proudly showed off his beautiful daughter to our neighbors when she was first born.  
  
It is those memories that keep a torch lit in my soul for Alloran, which cut my heart in half the day I learned of his imprisonment, made me clutch my own guide trees for fours hours in grief. I never knew how much I still loved him until that day I was told of his fate. When I look into my children's eyes and see their father looking back at me, in their words and personality's.  
  
I can still remember before the war that began to kill him, when we were young, so alive, so full of ambition, when the future was a sparkling dawn, before a gray fog chocked and smothered the flower of our love. A flower that still struggles to live...oh but what a beginning it had! In the soil of the past and affection that was it's seed!  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
Hmmmm, Kind of short huh? Well it's just to get your attention really.:P Now make me very happy and review! Click the button below and tell me how it was! 


	2. 02

Author's Note: Okay since ffnet ate my last telepathy marks, I'm gonna try (( )) for it.  
  
Chapter:02  
  
Perhaps I should introduce my family first to understand what my life was like then.  
  
My mother was a scientist as well, however she was a biologist over a chemist like myself. My father was a minor prince in the Andalite military, more concerned with mapping the universe for the military from the comfort of our scoop than any real military action. Not that there was much to be had. Times were peaceful then, and had been for fifty years, since the Hilash War. Princes were more explorers then, looking for peaceful relations with before untouched races, so we would have very few enemies throughout the universe.  
  
I was not and only child, I had a sister as well named Faliter, who was say we say, much more mature than me socially. Older of course, and still miffed that my father regretted his first child being female, what with all her social graces she was surely better than any male. It was only through my grandfather's tail smoothing that my family was permitted to try again for a child, and my father was rewarded finally with a male child, my younger brother, Admarth. With my sister's ambitious and somewhat showy nature, my brother's natural place as a favored child, I fell perhaps a little gratefully in the void between. For in that void I was often left to my own devices and an independence grew in me that in other females would have been suppressed  
  
As a result my childhood is a happy collage of spending entire days without supervision, playing roughly with males, my male friends even teaching me to tail fight, low grades much less noticed by my parents than with most other children, pranks, boundless dreams and fantasies played out for hours on sun soaked blue and red fields. All with little discipline unless a teacher or neighbor actually came and complained to my parents. Still I think it is the happiest childhood an Andalite could hope to have.  
  
By the time my sister and I (we were very close in age, and my brother had already entered the military academy by then) entered the University of Advanced Scientific Theory, I was still very independent and not exactly marriage minded, unlike most females at that age. Something that was to my sister's chagrin and my mother's regret, at letting me have free reign for so long.  
  
In my mind I had found a niche for myself as a chemist, a subject I had actually fallen in love with to my surprise and studied ardently. I didn't need to marry, I could make headway without a husband, I told my mother. I didn't want my freedom reduced, as I knew what would happen if I married. I would have someone commenting on my actions and activities, as I now did since my mother had suddenly taken an interest in me, but it would be for the rest of my life, among other "duties" that my husband would require of me. I thought for sure if I held out longer than her, my mother would let off me eventually. After all Faliter had no shortage of suitors, she would marry for sure.  
  
This was me the day I just happened to run into and knock over a person who would be very fundamental in my life later on.  
  
I was late for class, I had taken the liberty of taking a small nap besides the campus lake when the bell shattered my rather pleasant dream. To be late at this school was to be marked by the teacher for the rest of the year. And I did not care to be marked by a teacher with the nickname around campus of "Stiff-Tailed Tolader." So my feet were whirling past the other glass covered domes of the University, of other teachers and other students settling in for the second half of the daily lessons. Of the last vagrants still lingering between the domes, giving long good-byes to their favored female or male, or just trying to avoid looking overly disciplined by walking in too early. I leapt the small rise between the Study of Extraterrestrial, Foliage Spoors and their Potential Medicinal Usages, and my own class, The Examination of Neutrino Acids and their Interaction with Ultraviolet Rays, only to be intersected by someone else who was as well rushing to his next class.  
  
((Umph!)) was my eloquent statement as I hit the other body of blue and tan fur, not losing my feet, but he did. "He" was a male, who looked to be about my age, with a powerful frame, it was a little amazing I'd knocked him over at all, and a well shaped face whose eyes while facing away at the time, I could see first turning from shock then to indignity as he began climbing to his feet.  
  
((I...I am...))I began to apologize before he found his feet completely and turned on my with and angry and hard stare.  
  
((Why did you not look where you were going!?))He demanded, almost immediately I saw his eyes soften, realizing I was a female, however I was still incensed.  
  
((It takes two to make and accident,)) I reminded him, ((why did you not watch were you were going?))  
  
((My, do not you have a sharp wit,)) he commented, it was wry, matched with a disarming smile that delayed my next statement, which he took advantage of. ((I am sorry, I spoke, before I thought.))  
  
He bowed a traditional Andalite bow, a sign of wanting forgiveness, ((Forgive me...)) he looked up at me questioningly.  
  
((Jahar-Theril-Elrhol,)) I supplied, and gave the traditional reply to his gesture, ((I forgive the transaction...)) Now I looked at him questioningly.  
  
((Arbat-Semerl-Thylik,)) he answered, and moved to be by my side, which I somewhat sidestepped, he was getting a little too friendly for just knowing each other for five seconds.  
  
He noticed, but only grinned and made no more motions that he had. ((Perhaps you could show me to the Classroom of Professor Tolader?))  
  
((Yes, I could he's my next professor,)) I told him, I looked at him curiously, ((Are you a student?)) I had not noticed him before.  
  
He chuckled, ((No, I am his assistant, seems he needs to borrow some military equipment for today's lecture.))  
  
  
  
Now it's time for your part my dear readers gets on knees Please, Please, PLEASE Review! Make me very happy! 


	3. 03

Author's Note-First, Much love to my kindest reviewers Wraithlord42 and Mortathar! (Gives you each a slice of cake.)  
  
Wraithlord42-Excuse my French but Damn it! Yes it's the Arbat, but for some reason I thought they hadn't given his name in the books and that I had to make up one...but I checked and you were right! Guess I'll have to correct that and reload it sometime.  
  
Mortathar-Ah, you make me blush. "  
  
Hope you two are in it with me in the long run!  
  
Chapter:03  
  
Perhaps that lecture should stand out in my mind, but somehow it is lost in the shifting waters of my mind. It is mostly a muddle of words, and how neutrinos tend to become excited and divide in severe ultraviolet light, but it is that afternoon the has made it's impression on me.  
  
At first to my slight chagrin, Arbat kept trying to strike up a conversation with me, and when he mentioned he was part of testing the new Quantum Virus theory, my interested piqued. I had read of it in the scientific journals, and wondered if it could be true, and if it did, what it would mean for our military strength. Naturally, Arbat as a military employed scientist would be the first to test the theory. I was eager for information on the subject, my young mind finding it's complex formulas and the care it would take to align the chemicals just so a most tempting maze for my intellect to attempt to map out. In my ignorance, I did not see just how potentially dangerous such a thing would be, and how a stake would be driven between Arbat and I forever because of it.  
  
Still thrilled with discussing the subject with someone who was an expert on the subject, I accepted Arbat's invitation to come to his family's scoop the next day, with my parent's permission of course (my hearts already shuttering at the thought) so that he could show me the potential formulas they were already working on. I already knowing it was only because he was attracted to me that he would, despite the "danger", I was set on expanding my horizons. My educational training would be over soon, and I already hoped that in some way this would help me get employment.  
  
((Jahar, are you saying you wish to be permitted to be entertained by a male?)) My mother asked me with a wondering look, as she turned away from her own work when I had asked her. Me standing before her, rigid, as the need to do this going through my blood like iron.  
  
((I guess you could call it that, but I think it is more like a tutoring session, we will only be speaking of academic matters after all,)) I replied stiffly, trying to appear as non-chalant as possible.  
  
((Yes, at first, then it turns to other things,)) Faliter added smugly from the other side of the scoop, very much so enjoying being privy to the conversation.  
  
((Are you implying you are familiar with that certain situation?)) I shot back calmly, I always promised myself never to let Faliter to get the better of me when it came to wit. Faliter shot me a dirty look, signaling my victory.  
  
((I give my permission,)) My mother said, ((it has been too long that you have gone without any suitors.))  
  
((He's not my suitor!)) I said immediately, causing Faliter to snicker.  
  
((Tutor then, as you like to call it,)) Mother answered, I seeing clearly for the first time where Faliter and I got our wit.  
  
The next day after that humiliating act, Arbat was waiting for me after school, and escorted me first onto the Public-Transport, then walked me to his scoop while regaling me with a commentary about his family land we traveled across.  
  
((You see why we have more red grass than the neighboring lands is because my great-great-grandfather had the sense to take a piece of land rich in Kilop, which as I am sure as you know is an extraordinary grass nutrient.)) Arbat informed me with a sweeping motion of his hand.  
  
I looked across the vast field, the land was quite beautiful, well cared for and elegantly grass-scaped. The hills of his land were dainty compared to my own, gentle and spread out like a calm lake, unlike mine who were like the upset waves of an overcast day on the shore. The trees strong, decorated with vines, hoober nests tucked in the spaces between, all giving off an aura of warmth and kindness as all cared for trees do. The grass was delicious and deep, not hacked down to the ground like most, making for a slightly romantic look. I was sure Arbat's mother must be an artist of some kind, I was later proven right.  
  
((How did he know?)) I asked I was only half interested, most of my attention going into taking in the sights.  
  
((Well, mostly by the grass growth itself, but it was only until he took a sample of the soil did he...)) Arbat stopped himself at the sight of someone approaching from the scoop that was now in sight. I looked on a bit nervously, I was apprehensive of meeting Arbat's family, already my family was jumping to uncomfortable conclusions; I didn't care for strangers to as well.  
  
((Arbat!)) The stranger greeted, almost immediately I saw the likeness in the two, and knew they were brothers. Except the other's fur was of a color I had yet to see on anyone else, a metallic blue, it went well with his staunch frame.  
  
((Hello Alloran,)) Arbat greeted, then turned his eyestalks to me, ((Jahar, allow me to introduce you to my younger brother, Alloran-Semitur-Corrass, Alloran, this is...my friend, Jahar-Theril-Elrhol.))  
  
I saw a certain look in Alloran's eyes, as he looked me over, he was sizing me up, not like as one does before battle, but to see what I was made of so to say. I had seen it before in the eyes of my father's colleagues, that evaluation that almost every warrior scrutinized everyone with. He was seeing just how I'd react to it, if I noticed at all, and make his own judgment from there. I could already see of the two, Alloran was definitely the warrior, Arbat the scientist.  
  
However, I had always hated such pigeon holing that many males seemed to exercise, and glared at Alloran so narrowly that he stopped at once, and looked back at me with a blank mask of a face. Keeping his opinion to himself, but I could care less what he thought. ((It is a pleasure to be of your company,)) I told him formally, not looking at Arbat at the moment, he'd probably saw the whole thing, but I was still sure I could play it off with formalities.  
  
He inclined his head slightly, ((And to be of yours,)) he replied just as formally. Then looked at Arbat with a mischievous glint in his eye, ((Well you were right about one thing, she most certainly keeps her own tail up does not she?))  
  
I heard Arbat draw in his breath a bit at that, then much to my surprise replied lightly, ((Yes she does,)) I whirled on him, ready to remind them both I was right there when he added, ((most refreshing isn't it?))  
  
Whether or not he meant that, or added that at my expression, to this day I do not know. Nevertheless, I am more inclined to go with the first now.  
  
((Indeed,)) Alloran agreed, then giving me a look I could not decipher then, he turned back to the scoop, and after a few seconds, Arbat and I followed.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((  
  
Wow, that was long, hope you enjoyed!:D Now, don't make me beg again, but please review! I need feedback!!! I need it to live...! Well, you know what I mean. " 


	4. 04

Author's Note- First, (blows a Kazoo) we have a new reviewer on board...Toby Hammee! (I think I've heard that name somewhere before o.O :P) Gives her a slice of cake too.:D  
  
Wraithlord42-I think I'll take that offer up, so look out in your e-mail, even though she may not accept it because it IS Jahar's POV...  
  
Toby Hammee- Ah, you get two pieces of cake for that review. :o Glad you like, frankly, I was afraid it would bore people because it IS a study of relationships over a tale of action. But I'm glad you like it! : ) In fact this chapter is dedicated to you, for sending me those death threats to my e-mail. (Enjoy my twisted sense of humor!:D)  
  
Chapter:04  
  
The first thing I noticed about Arbat's scoop was that before our arrival, it was empty.  
  
((If you do not mind me asking,)) I said to the two brothers, ((But where are your parents?))  
  
((Father is off the Home World leading an exploration mission,)) Arbat answered, ((and mother is-))  
  
((Off studying the geometry of Filar rocks with her "society",)) Alloran finished.  
  
((Society?)) I asked for clarification.  
  
((Basically Mother is a grass-scaper, and she is apart of a group of other grass-scapers who every once in a while meet to praise and swoon over random things,)) Alloran explained and I couldn't help but to smile a bit at the image he'd left in my mind of adults fainting over a rock. Obviously encouraged by this he added, ((They all nearly fell over when they saw an Arnada tree of ours that grew straight, and "oddity" as they called it.))  
  
((Arnada trees are a wonder of nature, )) I agreed mirthfully, beginning to relax actually despite Alloran's scrutiny just seconds ago, he was showing a different side of himself.  
  
((Jahar, I have found the calculations,)) Arbat called from a computer interface, bringing the attention back onto himself. I excused myself from Alloran by bowing my head slightly before engaging myself in conversation and theorizing with Arbat that lasted for the rest of the afternoon. I found Arbat fascinating when he explained the ground assumptions, the different ways the theory could be applied. The eloquent way in which he did it, and never condescending. Something I was both grateful for and found interesting at the same time.  
  
Alloran seemingly merely entertained himself with another computer interface on the other side of the scoop.  
  
The suns continued their eternal routine above our heads, and soon drifted to the horizon. The first moon rising directly above, cloaking the land in long shadows and dim, warm light; the evening. Despite the interest I had in the subject, I welcomed a reprieve for my mind and leg muscles when Alloran suddenly suggested, ((Come on, let's go for a run, I am sure you are both as hungry as I.))  
  
((Yes, that is a good idea,)) I replied, glancing at Arbat, hoping he wasn't so stiff-tailed as to insist going through another diagram.  
  
((Very well, come Jahar, I will show you to our family lake,)) he told me, taking the lead of the gallop out of the scoop, Alloran by my right side. Despite the daunting pace of the gallop to keep up with the two males unlike the lope I was use to, I did find the substance very delicious, and to my surprise, it was rather nice to feel the grass whip across my legs.  
  
Alloran must have seen the expression of pleasure on my face for he asked, ((Does our grass please you?))  
  
((Oh yes, Arbat told me that it grows upon Kilop, but letting it grow at this length only seems to enhance it's flavor.)) I answered.  
  
Alloran chuckled, ((Oh really? You see the reason Mother originally grew it that length was because she was hoping that Arbat and I would forever get lost in it.))  
  
I laughed,((Well I suppose most of use are quite naughty as children.))  
  
((Even females Jahar?)) Arbat asked playfully, turning his eyestalks back to look at me.  
  
((Of course even though I do believe my parents are regretting letting me have as much freedom as they did,)) I said, before realizing what I had revealed.  
  
But Alloran said in reply, ((Nothing wrong with a little freedom, Mother and Father would let Arbat and I lose for days.))  
  
((Yes,)) Arbat confirmed as he slowed down his pace to lead me through a grove of Therant trees. ((Just beyond these trees now.))  
  
He led me to the shore of a great lake magnificently reflecting the colors of the low sunset. Somehow, it seemed so calm, so peaceful that I felt as though it should feel eerie like a predator slept beneath, yet it gave an aura of great relaxation.  
  
((Four properties meet at this lake)) Arbat told me, ((Alloran and I have taken to calling it the four corners.))  
  
((A most apt name then.)) I replied.  
  
We preformed the evening ritual together then, and after wading in shallowly to sate our thirst, we rejoined on the shore for causal conversation. This after turning many corners and twists, came to a most interesting topic.  
  
((Jahar, what do you think? That a female is happiest when married?)) Arbat suddenly asked me, I had drifted out of the conversation briefly to watch a family of Kafit birds roost for the night.  
  
(That depends,)) I answered, ((does she love her husband?))  
  
((I would think almost all females do,)) Arbat replied.  
  
((Why? Have you asked them?)) I countered dryly.  
  
((Well no...but they seem happy.)) Arbat pointed out.  
  
((And we are a society that thrives on appearances, what we show strangers hardly matters.)) I said bluntly.  
  
((I do believe that she is right,)) Alloran said in Arbat's pause that I could only interrupt as slight surprise. Alloran however looked pleased at either his brother's silence or my wit.  
  
((So are you suggesting that there is a possibility that many a wife is unhappy with her lot in life?)) Arbat pressed.  
  
I swung my eyestalks in a "who knows for sure" gesture. ((I'm just pointing out that appearances can be deceiving. Husbands could be unhappy as well, even though in my opinion it is a female that gets the less in a marriage.))  
  
((How so?)) Alloran now pressed, they were both very interested however.  
  
((Well, unlike males, females feel great pressure to marry. They are told that it is part of their duty to the race to be mothers. Males however are given no such pressure to be fathers.)) I explained. (( Also, when a female is married, her personal freedom is cut back, she is expected to act a certain way now that she is a wife. A male may feel little change in his life other than he now has a wife to interact with.))  
  
((Frown you so much on marriage Jahar?)) Arbat asked.  
  
((I merely state the truth I have seen,)) I defended myself, though I thought what Arbat said was about right.  
  
An awkward silence ensued, with neither of the males certain just what to say. We watched for a few more heavy minutes the sun set before Arbat announced, ((I think you're parents are expecting you home Jahar.))  
  
((I think so to,)) I answered, feeling I may not get called on by Arbat again right then, and with the scant conversation home, I was confirmed of it. He had wanted a wife, and was disgruntled only to find a spinster in the making.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((  
  
Okay, I did my part, you do yours. Send me your love and hate! 


	5. 05

Author's Note- Gives Jicklet a party hat because we have just run out of cake0.0 Don't worry though, I'll bake more later.:D  
  
I will give my shot-outs now, if you don't want to read 'em, just skip on down....  
  
Jicklet-Hooray! Does a little dance I'll send the e-mail do you soon, but right now I have a splitting head ache. Not that writing's gonna help, but one must suffer to make art!  
  
Toby Hammee-What my logic behind the question was- Well, to me, I don't think Andalite courting would be as human courting is so to speak. Being the rather reserved, and blunt species they are, I think they would approach love in a more business manner than humans. Instead of thinking like "Wow, that's guy/girl is really hot. I wonder if they'll give me the time of day.." when they see someone attractive, more like "I wonder if they'll make a good wife/husband for me", straight to the point really with no added ceremony. So when Arbat could see Jahar wasn't thinking marriage, he felt it would just be a waste of time to pursue further. Maybe it was just a rush to but a roadblock in the relationship, bbbbuuuttt, it was a good one right? ;) Looking forward to more great and detailed reviews from ya! hugs back  
  
Chapter:04  
  
((I do believe Jahar, of all the Andalite females you are the only one who can run off a male in one visit just by "being yourself" as you called it.))  
  
It was two days later, and Faliter and I were making our causal rounds about the neighborhood. Like many youths with free time on our hands we were simply wandering about, looking for other groups to intersect, or just chatting. As usual I took Faliter's teasing in good humor, she meant nothing by it, and it was her way of talking about tense things, by making them less tense. It also meant I could tease her back just as liberally.  
  
((I hardly have any interest in a male, who is so lazy as to be so discouraged by that,)) I responded defensively.  
  
((Yes, but would he have had a chance anyway?)) Faliter said thoughtfully like it was a plintconarythmic equation she was musing over.  
  
((Perhaps someone who has so much experience with males as to have a new one every week can inform me,)) I countered dryly.  
  
Faliter merely laughed, ((Indeed.))  
  
We continued down the shaded side of the field, talking of little, unimportant things, gossip and random wonderings. I remember thinking how everything was going to return to normal now that this excitement with Arbat was over. Then our mist of bonding was breached by another, one I nearly startled at despite his casual approach.  
  
((Jahar? There you are I have been looking for you.)) Alloran greeted as he walked up to us from between the trees by our sides, I felt my hearts sink. Why was he here? He had been looking for me as well...did Arbat want to see me again for some reason? Or was he perhaps he had been angered by my before slight snubbing of his brother and was here to talk to me about it despite his façade of calm.  
  
((It is nice to see you, Alloran-Semitur-Corrass is it? I am Faliter, Jahar's sister. I am sorry I must take up the task of greetings, but it seems as if perhaps, my sister's mind has stopped,)) I heard Faliter say, which shook me out of my reverie and despite my misgivings, I knew I still must be polite.  
  
((Hello Alloran-Semitur-Corrass,)) I replied stiffly, attempting to keep this meeting formal. ((Why have you been seeking me out?))  
  
Alloran laughed, breaking whatever indifference I had wanted to create. ((To speak to you of course, )) he took a step towards me, ((you know you're words intrigued me the last time we spoke.)) He confessed, with such a look of sudden fondness I could not help but to take a slight step back in response.  
  
((Well I guess this should be the time I excuse myself, I will see you back home sister.)) Faliter said, gracefully walking away, I could see that excited glint in her eyes, and I hoped with all my being that she would not encounter one of her friends on the way back to spill this gossip too. Even though I knew there was no hope that my mother wouldn't know by the time I returned. Unless somehow I managed to cut this short...  
  
I looked at Alloran uncertainly, ((So...I did not...strike you as perhaps, pompous or strange?)) I asked uncertainly, after all it was always seen as slight arrogance on a females part to be overly strong in her point, when debating, or to carry it on to long.  
  
((No, interesting, even fascinating yes, but not exactly strange. Pompous? A little perhaps but perhaps you deserved to be so, I could tell you knew what you were talking about,)) Alloran assured me.  
  
((Oh well, that is good...I suppose,)) it was a paltry response, yes, but I could not think of anything else to say.  
  
After an awkward pause, Alloran went on, ((Jahar, I would like to know you better, I would like to know why you think the way you do, what you think of me.))  
  
I swung my previous traveling eyestalks at him in surprise, ((Why? I assure you Alloran, I am no wonder to behold.))  
  
((You are wrong about that, so many people, they do not question what is before them, they are too..stupid...to contemplate beyond what is before them. )) Alloran explained, a look in his eyes of something like...disgust? It was only there briefly for his expression turned merry again, ((Also, why should I allow such and attractive female to simply walk out of my life?)) He came even closer to me, our faces only inches apart though I did have to crane my neck slightly to look into his main eyes.  
  
Andalites rarely came so close together with acquaintances, family members stood this close, married couples stood this close, lovers stood this close together. ((Do you want to court me?)) I asked bluntly, I did not wish to dance about the subject, even though it still felt awkward to say it.  
  
Alloran answered just as bluntly, ((Yes, I do.))  
  
((What about Arbat?)) I asked, not wanting to create a rift between the two.  
  
((I have spoken to him, he said something along the lines of "good luck", but do not think harshly of him, you are not his type, but I hope I am yours,)) Alloran replied with a smile.  
  
I looked away,((I do not know...I do not wish to engage in something I feel may ultimately disappoint me or you.))  
  
((Do not speak with such heavy words! It is not wise to downplay something you have not yet tried, )) Alloran advised, and after contemplating those words for a few seconds something in me thought him right. Perhaps it was the need to prove I wasn't a coward, maybe a sudden want to experience something new. Or perhaps even, I was already beginning to fall in love with him.  
  
((Very well, I will accept your challenge,)) I said, smiling a bit at my own bad joke.  
  
Alloran chuckled anyway,((Indeed, but I think my reward will be well worth any obstacles hurled in my way.))  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
Soooo..how'd ya'll like it? Yeah, yeah I know it's short and took me quite a while to turn out, but hey, writer's block is a bitch. So please read and review and we'll defeat it together.- 


	6. 06

A month or so after Alloran and I had dubiously begun our courtship, Faliter announced her choice of husband in Prince Generic, Altrix-Elham-Tahil. I was a bit surprised; males like Prince Altrix usually only flirted with females like Faliter, not marry them. Not because Faliter was silly or had some other major character default but his family was much higher socially than ours was. His uncle was on the Electorate at the time. Leave it up to Faliter though to use "feminine charm" to get what she wanted. My parents were in throes of praise for her, how he would improve our standing, make an excellent husband and etc. I for once, decided to keep my concerns to myself. It did not seem a terribly sensible match; a vivacious person like Faliter with a stiff military personage, but she really did seem to love him and she could have always done worse.

I had my own love life to attend to after all, as much of a touch and go affair that was. A combination of flowery speeches on Alloran's side, cynicism or embarrassment on mine, followed by Alloran teasing me and me teasing him back. I found soon that I enjoyed his company; he was witty yet sincere, intelligent and never used a condescending voice with me. Yet, I wasn't sure if I wanted to ever take that big step with him and be bound to him for the rest of my life. I _liked_ him, but I didn't love him yet, and I was somewhat afraid of loving him.

It was at this time of uncertainty that fate finally intervened. About two weeks or so after my sister's engagement my younger brother, Narlit, had need of a report on the new generation of fighter models for the Academy. My parents were busy with a deadline on some spaceship component; Faliter was off with her beloved, so the task of escorting him to the spaceport fell on me. I did not mind terribly, Narlit was for the most part a kind and well behaved boy, but a bit too nosy for his own good; much like Faliter. They inherited from our Mother really.

((Has Alloran flown on mnay missions?)) he asked me as we walked side by side.

((Define many please,)) I answered.

((Well I guess like, more than three.)) he defined.

((I am unsure about the exact number, but yes about that.))

((What did he do? Did he man any shredders?)) Narlit asked excitedly. Or father not being a military personage and Narlit fell of the exuberance of youth on the subject; he often gleaned encounters from other people.

((Truthfully, I do not know.)) I told him.

((Why not?))

((Because he's never told me of such things I guess))

((Why not?))

((Because we don't talk of such things,)) I said getting a little flustered.

((Why not?))

((Because its not a…we just _don't_!)) I cried.

((Then what _do_ you talk about?)) Narlit asked, like warrior's only walked in the mist of military glory that he did.

((Things you'll find out about later,)) I assured him. ((Really Narlit, do you think a warrior's life revolves around his work? Also, I doubt any future princes of yours will appreciate this impertinent tendency of yours.))

Narlit pouted for a bit after that, nevertheless, he soon came around and began talking about the fighter we were about to see for melancholy was unnatural to him. We arrived soon enough and I quickly found that I had to trot to keep up with Narlit's excited pace. In fact he was so excited that he did not pay any attention to where he was going and ran directly into the side of a gruff looking warrior, actually managing to knock him over. He also fell over him since he did not even have the time to stop at all.

The warrior did not take it well, ((Why did you not watch where you were going you reckless little piece pf dung!)) he snapped.

_So much for warriors being the pinnacle of an Andalite citizen_, I thought to myself as a I caught up to the scene. Narlit was frozen on the ground. He was still young after all and a stranger had never yelled at him before, nor looked at him so angrily.

((What? Are you stupid or something? Or do you think you're amusing?)) he interrogated Narlit bringing his scared face right up to the now trembling child.

((Stop! Stop abusing my brother! He's only a child and it was an accident!)) I interjected coming between him and Narlit.

((Keep the brat under control then. It is unseemly for him to be running down great warriors.)) He glared levelly at me.

I glared right back. ((Great warrior? Do not make me laugh, no Prince should behave this way. You are merely a loud voiced affront to common courtesy!)) I spat at him. He was everything I hated about the opposite sex. These males who thought they were better than everyone else and were free to treat everyone inferiorly. No not everyone, not their superiors, just everyone below them.

((You would insult me and heed this injury done to me? If you were not female I would strike you to the ground!)) He snapped with a twitch of his tail.

((You think you would do you? I sincerely doubt it, that you could even now.)) I told him. Despite the tension in the air I wanted to smile, I was probably the first person who'd ever stood up to the bully, no doubt the first female. It felt good in a way, of course there was also the fact I couldn't bluff forever, Sure a few friends of mine had showed me a few tail moves, but it wasn't going to be enough to stand against a full trained warrior. I was relying more on the crowd influencing him to back down rather than strike at me.

However to my surprise he only laughed at me. ((Female you are quite audacious, however you are only making a fool of yourself you could not land one blow on me.))

I think my pride snapped about then, his smug expression, the knowing expression of the other warriors of the crowd, I knew I should just gather Narlit and walk away. But I couldn't stand the thought of the shame and humiliation. I could not stand the thought of him winning; that arrogant dunce, and their laughter ringing in my ears. Its exactly the reason I'm not a "good" female, I'm too proud I would not be subjected.

So against all common sense I hit swung my tail and hit him right between the eyes with the flat of my tail. He staggered back, obviously surprised beyond all measure, and how good it felt to see that. However the next second a felt a sharp pain from my cheek, he had struck me back. Then the next second after that, someone had me around the waist, pulling me away. People surrounded him as well, imploring him to stop.

((You fool that's Warrior Alloran's chosen female!))

((What if the Prince finds out!))

((Let me go!)) I snapped at the male who was pulling me away, someone I didn't know.

((And just what do you plan on accomplishing?)) he asked me with an arch expression.

((Cutting off his head!)) I replied.

((You really should have been born a male.)) He told me but did not let me go. I could have fought him but I didn't, part of me knew this was for the best. Narlit followed in a daze and after we had moved around behind a fighter the interloper let me go.

((Who are you?)) I demanded of him.

((Feyorn-Ishill-Torret, and you are Jahar -Theril-Elrhol)) he answered.

((How did you know that?)) I asked very much surprised.

((I am Alloran-Semitur-Corass's shorm.)) He smiled, ((and he has told me much about you. He was not joking when he said you had a temper.)) He frowned then, ((and I think you better get some medical attention for that wound,)) he indicated my cheek.

I raised my hand to my cheek and touched it gingerly. My fingers came away bloody. ((I will attend to it at home,)) I informed him. I finally actually looked at him closely, he was of medium size, well built, and was tolerable to look at. ((You say you are Alloran's shorm?)) I asked him.

((Yes, I fear we were not introduced earlier because I have been off on duty.))

((Are you a warrior?)) Narlit asked, apparently just being yelled at by one didn't take away any of his like for them.

((Yes)) Feyorn answered him before turning back to me.

((How did you know me?)) I asked him.

He smiled, ((Well Alloran showed me a holo of you, he really thinks a lot of you.))

I looked away and blinked, oh great, he was showing me off to his friends, and I wasn't sure whether to be faltered or outraged. ((Well not after this,)) I acquiesced.

((I do not think so, rather I think it is Warrior Kaplan who should be worried.)) Feyorn assured me.

I looked at him, ((I do not understand, it is my affair.))

((Heh, you and Alloran are courting are you not? Believe me he's going to think it _his_ affair too.))

I knew he was right, and arguing about it with _him_ was going to do little good. ((I must say good-bye then, and must ask you please do not inform Alloran of this before I do.))

Feyorn inclined his head, ((I will, however word of this will fly fast.))

I sighed, ((I know. It was nice to meet you Feyorn-Ishill-Terrot.))

((As to you, Jahar-Theril-Elrhol.)) He answered with a small bow in the traditional way before I took my leave of him.

((What will you tell Mother and Father?)) Narlit asked me as we began walking home.

((We will tell them about the wound that I run into a branch, and that the fighters were not their yet.)) I said, though I knew the lie would only support me for so long.

Narlit was silent for a few minutes after that, dragging his hooves a bit on the ground. ((Thank you,)) he then told me shyly, ((for standing up for me.))

((Just promise me you will never grow up to be that way,)) I told him with a small smile.

((I will grow up to be a great prince who protects the people, not boss people around,)) he assured me in such a serious voice I wanted to laugh There was a storm brewing over my head despite the day being clear above my head. Yet I felt that by standing up to Kaplan and by my brother's gratefulness I had done good. The wave would break soon that I had created but under the gorgeous golden and crimson sky with Narlit by my side in all of his innocent beauty, I could pretend everything was right.

* * *

_Insert long apology here_ You know how life is, what with computers breaking down…and other stuff…so I beg you to join me again in my literary adventure!

_Psst..._That means review people.


End file.
